


Some Things Just Aren't Meant To Be Kept A Secret

by brendonstitties



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A lot of smut too, Cancelling Tour, Crying Brendon, Dallon cries with Brendon, Fluff, Gerard Way with that gorgeous red hair, Getting over it (the hard way), Just a guy coked up that rapes Brendon no one we know, M/M, Peterick Fluff, This will be sad, You might cry, only various mentions of Frerard, rape victim - Freeform, vv sad, you'll cry from the crappy way i write too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: Brendon tends to take walks out late at night to get his mind flowing with ideas. But one night he takes a wrong turn and ends up in an alleyway half-conscious while a random man is raping him.he quickly turns to Dallon and when he does Dallon experiences a rage he never has before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer:  
> There's graphic depictions of violence, so be warned. if you don't like the idea of that or rape, I suggest you turn back now.
> 
> I promise that in the future I'll make happier stories, and I take suggestions, so long as they aren't to weird.
> 
> This is my first fanfic on this platform, so please cut me some slack. If there's anything that's wrong or that needs to be fixed please let me know!!!
> 
>  
> 
> also I tried to make the first chapter as long as I could, but I didn't want it to be too long. So, enjoy reading! and please don't kill me

Some things just can't be kept a secret. Brendon knew that. But he never thought that something would be him being raped. He never knew it was going to happen, of course he didn't, he never wished it on anyone.  
He couldn't move anything, he could barely open his eyes, and his whole body was just burning in pain. All he could do was cry, cry as the culprit fled, and as he slowly began to get out of his shock.  
He felt so many different emotions at once, he felt like he was going to explode. Anger. Hate. Sadness. All negative emotions you could think of. Confused. Disgusted.  
He tried to reach for his phone, and when he saw it on the ground, cracked all over, he just began to cry even more.  
He had no way to call police, to get help, nothing.

 

Brendon lay there for so long he lost track of time. His phone was broken, he was hurt in the middle of an alleyway, and he couldn't stop crying.  
He's felt pain before. Breakups, fights, arguments, but never something this painful, physically and emotionally. Everything was a blurr, he felt sick.  
Brendon leant over and threw up on the ground, finally starting to stand up, but stumbled and almost fell back down.  
He used the brick wall to guide himself out of the alleyway, seeing that iOnce he got himself together and straightened out a bit, he ran, trying to gather his surroundings. Everything felt different, strange, he felt distraught, couldn't concentrate on anything. Thank god he came across a familiar car.  
He waved the car down, his tears covering most of his vision. He almost cried out in relief when he saw Dallon run out of the car.t was still late, maybe midnight. Then, he heard it.

"Brendon?! Brendon! Where are you?!"

Brendon knew who that was. He knew the voice like the back of his hand.  
He started to cry again, just needing the comfort of another person, just to be held and to know he was safe again.

"Bre- oh my god there you are!" the man yelled, running towards Brendon.

"I've been looking everywhere for you- are you okay?" the man asked, panicked.

Brendon looked up, nearly smiling at the sight of Dallon. But he felt as though happiness had never existed. Like this one night would tear away any happy thoughts or a happy future. Happiness couldn't exist when the thought of it happening again occurred.

"D-Dallon.....?" Brendon struggled to say, choking out his words.  
Before Dallon could reply, Brendon engulfed him in a much needed hug, squeezing him tightly with any remaining strength.  
"Bren... Shhh, it's okay I'm here now. What happened?" Dallon asked, fearing for the worst.  
"he.... R-Raped me...." Brendon responded, shuddering in fear.  
Dallon was instantly enraged. How could someone do this to Brendon? He never deserved it, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Well, depends on the circumstances.  
"Oh.... Shit... Fuck- Brendon I'm taking you to my house. No buts. I'm never taking my godamn eyes off of you again."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon won't eat, he won't sleep, and he won't get out of bed. He doesn't want to do anything. On a daily basis he just sits in bed and blank stares at either the TV or the wall. He won't even talk to Dallon.  
> And Dallon is determined to change this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I'm continuing this and I didn't think people would read it, honestly I thought people would non stop criticize me so I was afraid to wrote this.  
> Bee will be happier about in the middle of the story, he can't be sad forever because who the fuck needs sad Brendon Urie he dOnT nEeD sAdNeSs
> 
> also this chapter will be mostly trying to recover and fluff, and it takes place in around 2009-2010, I've decided to make Brendon younger than he really is in here

Everything had gone downward in the last week. It had been days since Brendon's "incident", and it won't quit replaying in his mind. The pain, the tears, and the aftermath was worse. He was sore, always crying at the slightest move of any body part, and non-stop whimpering.

It would have been different for Dallon if it would have just been Brendon hung over and complaining about it, because that just annoyed Dallon. But, he couldn't get annoyed at Brendon in this instance. He was hurt, and in pain, and Dallon couldn't do much to stop it, because brendon refused to take any medicine.

About an hour after physically getting up, Brendon was laying under the covers of his bed, trembling from the pain in his lower back. His body wracked with small sobs, and Dallon could hear from the other room.  
Forget interrogation, hearing brendon cry was torture enough. Dallon had enough of hearing his friend cry, getting up from his own bed and quickly making his way towards Brendon's room

He opened the door, getting to Brendon, and as soon as he walked in Brendon jumped in surprise and in fear.

"ah! Please don't hurt me...." Brendon choked out, his wife eyes bloodshot.

Dallon just looked at him, lay down and wrapped his arms around Brendon, holding him close.  
"there's no reason for me to ever hurt you... I'm here and I'll keep you safe, B." Dallon said, resting his hand on the back of Brendon's head, rubbing it softly.

Brendon felt dry out of tears, he just lay his head on Dallon's chest, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a dry sob.  
Dallon shushed Brendon in a comforting way, humming softly. He pulled the blankets over them both.

"Dallon..... Please don't ever leave me again.... I don't ever want to be alone....." Brendon said, trying to keep himself calm and steady.

"hell no, there's no way I'm leaving. I'm always staying here with you, which I should have done all along. Don't do anything without telling me first." Dallon said, softly kissing Brendon's fore head (more like five head).  
How heterosexual of them.  
(thanks @_ryanross_ on Geeking for saying that during a Frerard rp)

 

Dallon started to sing softly, attempting and succeeding in getting Brendon to fall asleep.  
Brendon snored softly, his head pressed up against Dallon's collarbone, and even though it was uncomfortable for Dallon, he didn't mind. As long as Brendon was asleep, he would do anything to keep it that way until he had finally caught up.

Dallon started to fall asleep himself, his dreams just memories of what happened after the incident.

 

-three days earlier, two days after incident. At Dallon's house, Brendon in living room on couch.-

 

Dallon felt at blame. He felt like this was all his fault, like he was the reason Brendon was hurting.  
"I should've been there... I always follow Brendon around on his walks.... But that night I felt like I wasn't needed.... if only I would've gotten there earlier... Fuck!" Dallon shouted, punching a hole through the wall, hissing in pain.  
He needed to keep it down before he upset Brendon or his neighbors, so he finally just shut up and sat down on his bed, silently crying with his head in his hands, blood dribbling down his knuckles.  
He was going to kill whoever did this to Brendon, and he was going to make sure it was slow. Painful. Agonizing. It's the worst crime you could ever commit, let alone doing it to someone who wasn't even old enough to drink alcohol yet.

 

Brendon heard all the commotion, worrying about Dallon. Although he didn't feel the need to talk or make much movement, he at least could force himself to get up and see what the fuck was wrong with Dallon.  
When he got to Dallon's room after like half an hour of slowly walking, he saw Dallon crying, his head buried in his hands.  
"D-Dallon....?" Brendon said weakly, looking at Dallon with a worried gaze.  
Dallon quickly looked up, his bloodshot eyes visible.  
"Oh Uh... Brendon, why aren't you watching TV...?" he asked, sniffing and wiping his eyes.  
Brendon ignored Dallon's question, shuffling over to him and sitting in Dallon's lap bridal style, nuzzling into his side, closing his eyes and attempting to fall asleep.  
Dallon was instantly in a better mood at Brendon being so clingy, but he just stayed silent and rubbed Brendon's back, humming until the younger boy fell asleep, Dallon soon joining him.

Hopefully this would just be another horrible memory to be forgotten one day, and hopefully soon.


End file.
